


Be-Holding

by burgundyburied



Series: Poetry?! In MY good fanfic tags?! more terrifying than you think!! [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgundyburied/pseuds/burgundyburied
Summary: poem about the beholding
Series: Poetry?! In MY good fanfic tags?! more terrifying than you think!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Be-Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Elias voice: Vibe Check!!

statement begins

dear sir,  
regarding you recent experience  
i have received word you would like to share,  
do

i await your words,  
your wounds  
your worries  
your broken dreams and forgotten wishes,  
with open ears, and  
wide  
eyes

i will not be a sympathetic judge,  
merely jury and executioner.  
you will See too,  
when we are through.

it is not the soul i want, but merely the self.  
to scrape the very essence of your autonomy  
and bend it to my authority.

you will come,   
with trembling feet and  
sweaty hands  
nervous and yet,   
nevertheless  
You Will Come. 

to face your fears,   
to feel important,   
to leave a legacy,   
you will not be free. 

yours,   
The Eye


End file.
